Contemplation and Resolve
by HeartlessRockstarXIII
Summary: A young Roy is nervous and frightened at the beginning of his plans to overthrow the furher. Maes gives him a pep talk at midnight. Roy/Maes friendship fluff, based on the song Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy. Request fic for a reviewer. Rated for one or two minor uses of foul language and drinking.


**Hey, HeartlessRockstarXIII here once more. Trying something new for this fic. Twas a request from Lizard-Chan who reviewed one of my other stories. This is gonna be Roy/Hughes FRIENDSHIP (LE GASPE!) FLUFF (LE MAJOR GASPE!) What ever is this world coming to? This is based off the Fall Out Boy song Young Volcanoes. As always, on with the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA:B or it's characters. I'm just playing in someone elses sandbox... :/**

**ON WITH THE SHOW~**

* * *

Roy Mustang sat on the couch in his living room thinking. He was holding a rather stiff glass of bourbon in his hand and he was staring off into space. He had just come back from Ishval with Hughes and Hawkeye, and was suffering pretty badly from flashbacks and nightmares. As Roy began to get up for a refill, the doorbell rang.

_Who the hell could that be at this hour, its freakin' midnight for Gate's sake!_

He strode over to the door and opened it to find a rather cheerful Maes Hughes standing in his doorway. Pushing past the ravenette, the scruffy man with the glasses invited himself into the rather comfortable home.

"How's it goin' Roy-o?"

"Fine. What brings you here at this hour? Shouldn't you be at home with Gracia?"

The taller man huffed and plopped on the plush couch in his best friend's living room.

"Well I would be, but _someone_ has seemed very troubled lately, and what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't check on him and make sure he was alright?"

Exasperated, Roy sighed and resumed his position on the sofa.

"I just told you, and as you can plainly see, I am quite fine, Hughes. You may go home now."

"Oh I know something isn't right here my friend. You're gloomy, even more than usual. Wanna tell me what's on your mind?"

_Damn, he's definitely perceptive. Guess that's why he does so well in the investigations department._

"Fine. I'll tell you. Things are getting a little rough and I don't know if I can keep up with this, this thing we're doing."

"What! That sounds like giving up to me! Roy-o, don't say it's over before it even starts."

"Hughes! I can barely keep my head above the water at this point." Roy threw his head in his hands. "How the hell am I supposed to overthrow a government by my self if I can't even manage to sleep through the night without waking up in a cold sweat. I'm fuckin' drownin' here!"

Maes put his hand on Roy's shoulder.

"But that's just your problem here Roy. You are assuming that you are alone in this. Rome may be burning, and hell it may wind up in ruins at the end of this. But there will always be people here to support you. You just have to find them."

"I know I have you, but who else is there to turn to? We can't go to the senior staff, and I highly doubt there are many young people who would rise up and rebel against the government in a secret coup de grace."

"I can't help you out there. But I can tell you that your little girlfriend, Riza Hawkeye, seems to be the kind of girl that would follow you to the gates of hell. You're just gonna have to put the rest of your subordinates to the test."

Mustang looked at Hughes with a glare.

"She's not my girlfriend, Maes. And I guess you got a point. There's this guy, Jean Havoc, a weapons specialist. He seems like a good one to keep an eye on. He might be useful to our cause."

"And you said you couldn't do this!" Maes patted Roy on the back.

"Heh, maybe you're right. Maybe this won't blow up in our faces like a volcano."

"See Roy-o Rome wasn't built in a day, and it won't fall in a day. Now the hunters are becoming the hunted. They don't know it, but we're gonna bring down the house on 'em! We're gonna make a respectable government out of the current Amestris!" Hughes said, making all kinds of hand gestures as he spoke.

As Maes headed for the door, Roy walked beside him.

"Yeah, Yeah we will. Thanks, Maes."

Turning from the door to face his friend one last time.

"Any time, Roy, any time."

With that, Maes Hughes headed home under the moonlit sky. Roy headed back into the house, put the glass in the sink, and headed to bed, confidence and resolve renewed.

* * *

**Alright, that's it! How'd I do? As always, I hope you enjoyed and I hope you'll review.**

**Farewell my lovelies,**

**HeartlessRockstarXIII signing off~**


End file.
